A Hero is Known
A Hero is Known is the first episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins with a view of the planet, Earth. Voice: Earth. The third planet from the sun; located in the Solar System. A planet found within The Milky Way and the home world for Human Beings. But the question still stands: Are we alone in the universe? Well that very question has already been answered. A shot of a spaceship hovering over a forest is seen. It then cuts to footage of another spaceship launching from an underground base. That then transitions to footage of an alien robot is seen firing lasers at buildings. Afterwards, a footage of tree monsters in China Town. Then, footage of a shield being set up around a park in Bellwood. Voice: All of these footage prove that there is life in the universe beyond the stars but it is seen that these alien occurrences are not always peaceful. There have been invasions, attacks, kidnappings and more. But a certain group of alien heroes have been fighting against these evils and protecting the Earth from alien incursions. Footage shows scenes of Loch Ness in the streets, Crusher hanging onto a spaceship launching, BrandonBot picking a lock, Wildpup at a party, and Snow Bear at a parking lot; freezing some criminals. Voice: And it is to be believed that all of these alien heroes are some how linked together. In fact, it has just been proven that they are all, in fact, one man. And this man actually being... a teenager named Brandon Tennyson. A picture of Brandon adjusting the Ultimatrix at The Juice Shack with an alien robot in the background is shown. TV effect is then added in and the scene zooms out to reveal this all being shown on a television in a living room. On the sofa, Brandon is watching the TV with Coco leaning on the back of sofa. Brandon: Aw man... Theme Song After the titles, Brandon is flipping through the channels on the TV. News Reporter, on TV: This just in: Local teenager, Brandon Tennyson, is to be responsible for the recent alien attacks. Brandon changes the channel. Astro is seen on TV. He prepares for a fight but is shot by a laser into a truck. He then attempts to get out but it explodes and static is seen. Brandon breathes in and exhales. He changes the channel again. Talk Show Host, on TV: So welcome back to the Nathan Barnes Show! As we've recently heard, there's some kid living Bellwood right now transforming into aliens. Brandon changes the channel again. Man being interviewed, on TV: I put my garbage outside and heard a noise. I went to go back and check and it was gone. My wife said it was a wacko but I knew it was aliens! This kid stole my garbage! Brandon changes the channel again. News Reporter, on TV: So I've been hearing about this Brandon Tennyson kid. I don't know who he thinks he is thinking he can own the Earth just because he can turn into anyone. He probably thinks he's better than us. Not me, the press or even the country but the Human Race! That's right ladies and gentlemen. This alien shapeshifter must be stopped! Brandon puts the TV on mute. He throws his head back against the sofa. Brandon: Ugggh... Coco, walking in with a soda can in his hand: What? Brandon: Dude, were you not paying attention at all? Coco, after drinking for a short moment from the can: Nope. Brandon: My secret's been blown. Everyone knows who I am and what I do. Media thinks I'm some sort of a menace. Coco: Pretty much. Brandon, looking at Coco: What-What are you drinking? Coco, looking at can: ...Soda. Brandon: Yeah. From MY fridge. (slums in seat) (sighs) Brandon reaches into his pocket and pulls out his green phone. He scrolls through his phone book and calls Sarah. Meanwhile at Sarah's house, Sarah's phone rings. Sarah answers it. Sarah: Hello? Brandon, over the phone: Sarah, I'm on the news! Sarah: Yeah, Brandon. I know. I'm the one who told you to watch it in the first place. Back at Brandon's House, Brandon is holding his phone up to his ear while Coco is looking through Brandon's refrigerator. Brandon: Oh right... Sarah, over the phone: Have you called Uncle Bill yet? Brandon: No... I think he said he was going on some... er... secret Mechanic mission or something. I dunno. Coco, calling from the kitchen: Got any chips? Brandon, not turning around: In the pantry; bottom drawer. At Sarah's house, Sarah is looking out of her window with the phone in her hand. Sarah: I don't like one bit of this, Brandon. There are people all over my house. Friends from school. Brandon, over the phone: I haven't checked yet. I think I should go over there. Sarah: Why? You want to be attacked by a hundred people? Brandon, over phone: A hundred? Are you sure you're not just... um... over exaggerating. Sarah: Do you want me to say five vans, three cars and about thirty people? Brandon, over phone: Okay Okay. Hang on. I'll figure something out. Sarah: Brandon, wait. Brandon? Did you just put me on hold? Back at Brandon's house, Brandon goes over to the door. Coco, with a bag of chips in his hands: Um... What are you doing? Brandon: Going outside. Why? Coco: I think that's a bad idea. Brandon: Since when do you get ideas? Coco: Hey just because I'm that guy that loves car and is the boyfriend of your cousin doesn't mean I can't get ideas. Brandon: But seriously. It's not like anyone knows where I live, right? Brandon opens the door and a flash is seen. He covers his eyes and sees many vans, cameramen, photographers and news reporters. News Reporters: Brandon Tennyson! Brandon Tennyson! Brandon then slowly walks back inside his house and closes the door. Brandon: Okay... So people DO know where I live. Coco: I was just going to say that they put your address on the news while you were talking to Sarah. Brandon: Well why didn't you? Coco: I was eating chips. Although I should have gotten some popcorn. That's the type of snack you eat when you witnessing something like this. Brandon gets an unamused look on his face. Brandon: Still. These people are going to be really embarrassed when they find out that I'm not actually an alien super hero. Because they don't have any concrete evidence, right? Coco points to the TV. Brandon turns around and sees ,on the TV, footage of him looking around for people and going behind a building. There is a flash and Spidermonkey swings out from the same area behind the building. Brandon, sounding defeated: Remind me to not use my second-set aliens that often. Coco, with chips in his mouth: I probably won't but okay. (swallows chips) So how are you going to get out of here? Brandon: Dude, I have the power of a billion aliens. I can just phase through here or crawl through the vents in the sink (goes to the sink and points) or even teleport. Besides that's not enough evidence to prove that I'm that super cool alien hero that saved the world using my alien powers. Coco has a sort of surprised look on his face. Brandon: What? Coco points to the TV again. Brandon turns and sees himself and Coco on the TV from the downwards angle. Brandon turns and sees a cameraman in the window above the kitchen which was open. Coco: You just got recorded on National Television, dude. Brandon sighs and puts his hands on his face. Coco: So how are you going to get out of here now? Brandon: Well I minus as well give them what they've been asking for. Brandon walks to the door and opens it. He covers his eyes from the flashes and closes the door behind him. He then walks forwards, avoiding the cameramen and news reporters. News Reporter: Brandon, please, a moment of your time! Brandon: Nope. Sorry. News Reporter 2: Brandon Tennyson, do you anything to say? Brandon: Not right now actually. Cameraman: Hey Brandon 10! I got evidence that you admitted to being a super hero. The crowd of news reporters and cameramen chatter even more and surround Brandon closer. News Reporter 2: Brandon. Brandon! Do you have anything to say now that you admitted to being a super hero. Brandon, after a moment of silence: ...Just three words. It's Hero Time! Brandon pulls his jacket sleeve up and presses the green button on the Ultimatrix. The matrix pops up a little and the green test tubes intensify. The face plate of the Ultimatrix creates a hologram of Loch Ness. Brandon then slams the dial down and a flash overcomes him. Brandon undergoes a transformation sequence. He spins around an area of green genetics. He curls up and then releases. His ribs then enlarge and a vine-like substance covers his arm until they merge. Brandon's skull then shapes into Loch Ness' head. Brandon's feet then grow webs in-between. The Ultimatrix symbol is then seen on a green chest which is then zoomed out of revealing a completed transformation. Loch Ness, in an pose: LOCH NESS! The crowd of cameramen chatter even more and take even more pictures. Loch Ness splashes everyone around him in water. They then start to leave as some fall over and the footage gets ruined. When they all do, Loch Ness places his hand on the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms back into Loch Ness. Brandon: I think that went better than I had expected. (remembering) Oh right. (pulls out phone, clicks button and puts phone to ear) Hello? Sarah, over the phone: Don't put me on hold ever again! Brandon: Okay Okay. I'm sorry. Jeez. Look, I managed to get rid of my paparazzi. Sarah, over the phone: I know. That also was on the news. As well as your confession to being a super hero. Brandon: Of course it was... So what should I do? Sarah is walking around her house with her phone in hand. Sarah: You should probably go to the warehouse. No one really knows about it. Or Amy's. Maybe the Mechanics can convince everyone its just a big mis-understanding. Brandon, over the phone: Can't. Coco's still decorating the place or whatever he's doing. Amy's out at a tennis thing and The Mechanics suspended my badge. Sarah: Suspended? Since when? Brandon is walking towards his garage. Brandon: Since I prank called them with Coco. But it was his idea. Sarah, over the phone: (sigh) Well you could always use your birthday present. Brandon: Oh yeah. (presses button which opens the garage door) Remind to thank Coco later. Sarah, over the phone: I probably could but won't. The scene changes to a green blur passes by. The wheels of a car are shown rolling at high speeds. The front lights are shown which are currently off at the moment. Brandon is seen in a driver's seat with his hands behind the wheel. Brandon: WOOHOO! He stomps on the gas pedal and the car, which is seen from the behind showing off a license plate labeled "BRNDN10", zooms off into a tunnel. The head lights then come on. Outside of the tunnel, it is just about sunset. All of a sudden, a green and black sports car drives out of the tunnel. It's headlights are square with round ends with a green bumper underneath. A green line forms in the middle of the car on the hood up till the windshield which is clear but slightly tinted a dark color. A green banner located at the bottom is designed on the car doors which then continues on the side until it meets with the other side and forms along the trunk. Brandon continues driving until a notification saying "Incoming Call - Sarah" is seen on his touch screen located next to the wheel. Brandon clicks on the answer button. Brandon: Hello? Sarah, over the screen: Brandon, where are you? Brandon, driving: On the road. Why?Sarah, over the screen: Coco, might have found something. Coco, over the screen: And thanks for leaving me behind. Brandon, still driving: I thought you didn't like sitting in a car. Coco, over the screen: I don't. But I could have tagged along in mine. Brandon, still driving: I thought you didn't like following in a car either. Coco, over the screen: Good point. But its not just a car. It's my car. Brandon, driving: So what did you want to show me? Sarah: Coco thinks that he found out where the original footage showing off the connection between you and alien forms came from. >Brandon, over the phone, on speaker: What good is that? Coco, driving: Someone exposed your secret, dude. Don't you think we should think its butt? Brandon, over the phone: You think this is alien? Coco, driving: Imagine how many bad guys we've faced that want to reveal your identity. Brandon, over the phone: I always thought they didn't because fame would ruin their fun. But if its alien, we should probably check it out. There hasn't been much activity in a while. Where do you want to meet up? Sarah, typing on her phone: I'm sending you the coordinates now. It's still in Bellwood actually. Brandon, driving: Well let's give this guy a visit. Later, now night time, the two cars are parked outside a building complex. Inside, the team are walking down a hallway. Brandon: I thought it would be more... spaceshipy. Sarah: Brandon, that's not a word. Brandon: I forgot I'm cousins with a dictionary. They stop at an elevator. Sarah: Can't be. It's an elevator. Brandon: Is this the right place? Sarah: I localized it to an address. The only room closest to the signal is 234-6. But its an elevator. (points to numbers above saying 234) Brandon pushes the button and the elevator is summoned. They all step in. Brandon: The signal is at 234-6 but the elevator only says 234. (looks at buttons) So maybe its on the sixth floor... (presses bottom button) Sarah: But there's only five levels. Brandon: Not if you count the basement. The elevator then stops and the doors open showing a small area to stand, a door and a monitor with a camera and speaker. Coco: Weird. Brandon knocks on the door. The speaker then emits the screeching sound. Speaker: Sorry Sorry. Dropped the mic. What do you want? Brandon: Um... Do you know about the footage that got Brandon Tennyson famous? Speaker: Who wants to know? Brandon: Brandon Tennyson. Speaker: ...Hang on! The camera then activates and looks at the team which is seen on the monitor. Speaker: Oh my gosh! It's really you! Come in! The door then unlocks with a beep and swings to the left with a sort of gear sound. The team step inside to see a sort of laboratory with many devices, chambers, experiments, charts, drawing boards with pictures, notes and numbers and more. There is a chair facing the wall with a brown haired figure in a coat in it. Figure: Welcome to my lab! He turns around revealing a brown haired kid in a long lab coat with a device that looks like speaker at his mouth. Kid, putting it down, which reveals his true voice: Pretty cool, right? I call it The Voice-O-Tron! It changes your vocal patterns to different and certain pitches. Brandon: Wait. You're the guy who leaked my secret to national television. Kid: Yup. Name's James. James Tompkins. And can I say, I'm your biggest fan. Brandon: I just became famous and I already have fans? James: Well yes. Well no. I was sort of observing you from a distance. And by distance, I mean the Internet. I figured that you seem to be the main guy at these alien attacks from all the pictures and videos so I tried finding out more about you. What's your name? Where do you normally hang out? Then I tried piecing everything together? You have to admit that's really- Brandon: Admitted? Sarah: Time-wasting? Coco: ...Creepy? James: Cool. That's the word I was going for. Cool. Coco: Take the video down or else. Sarah: Coco, what are you doing?! Coco: I'm getting answers. Sarah: Coco, he's a- (to James) How old are you? James: Ten years old, madame. Sarah: He's a ten year old who lives in a basement. We can't just come in here and beat him up. Coco: Why not? Sarah glares at him. Coco: Okay fine. I won't hurt the twerp. But he still needs to give us some answers. James: Okay Okay. Just don't ruin the coat. Or the machines. When I finally came to a conclusion that Brandon was the super cool alien hero that can turn into all of those guys, I put it on footage and put it on my blog. But-But heh before you think "Why would he post this on the Internet where everyone could see" let me tell you that I had many firewalls and security protocols for my blog and it was under preview mode which means I only let them see what I wanted them to see. Brandon: Which was? James: Only the alien footage and the part that you are the hero behind the aliens. Sarah: That's was exactly the whole secret, James. James: I know but I just wanted him to get noticed. I never meant for the actual evidence to leak. Turns out someone ended up hacking my blog and stole the video and posted on social media sites, video sharing sites, even news blogs. I'm thinking that Jeff Thompson sent out someone to do it. Brandon: Jeff Whoson? Sarah: He's a news reporter who has a strong opinion about everything. James: "From canned meat to alien wackos." It's erm his catchphrase. So can you transform now? Brandon: Erm maybe later. I'm still not quite sure where all this puts you at. James: Sorry. Just thought that you deserve credit for saving the world so many times. You should read those eye-witness reports of the people that you've helped. It dates back from six years ago. There's articles about possessed animal aliens to witches to invasions and even that battle in Main Park. I mean how cool was that? Even though you sort got your butt kicked. Brandon: I wasn't having a good day, okay? I would have kicked his butt any day. (sees James smiling at him) Alright. You're off the hook, kid- er James. Sarah, noticing something on James' computer screen: Are you running a signal tracker program? James, going to his computer: Um yes. I wanted to find the hacker and alert the cyber police. Maybe even hack him back. At least to find out what software he was using and disable it so he doesn't hurt anyone else. (looks at screen) Yowzers! I just caught a peek at a government signal. These things are like super rare. They must be really busy. Coco: Isn't this illegal? James: Not at all. Well not all of it, I mean. Coco: I'm starting to like this kid. James, typing: I'm decoding the message. (after a moment) This may concern you guys actually. Sarah: Why? What is it? James pushes his moving chair away from the desk allowing the team to see what's on the screen. Brandon: Whoa... On the screen, there is an blurred image of a brown/orange hand with a light green circle on it about the grab the camera. Sarah: What is it? An alien gone rogue? Coco: Seems like it. Brandon: Where's the signal coming from, James? James, reeling back to the desk: Let me see (types quickly on the keyboard) It's coming from a government facility close to border. Brandon: We have to go to Canada? James: The other one. Sarah: How are we going to get to the border? Sparky is with Amy and Bill is on a mission. Coco: Todd owes me a favor. I can ask him for my ship early. Brandon: Todd? From The New Mechanics? And since when were you getting a spaceship. Coco: It's a long story. Plus I wanted to go see some galactic car shows, get some alien parts, get around quicker. James: Spaceships? Cool! Can I come? Brandon: Maybe later. The scene changes to a green and black spaceship landing at a cliff point. Brandon: Nice color scheme. When the ship lands, the dock bay doors open and a Mechanic steps out. Mechanic: I'm Mechanic Wilson E. Douglas. I will be accompanying you three on your missions involving this spacecraft from now on. Mechanic Regulations. Coco: Um... Okay. Let's just get our cars inside the docking bay. You might want to wait outside so you don't get hurt. Wilson: Righto. Brandon and Sarah with Coco get in their respected cars and drive inside the spaceship. The door then closes and the spaceship takes off. Wilson: Wait! Regulations! REGULATIONS! (the ship is gone) Dang it... Later, The ship flies over the ocean. Brandon: What are you going to call her? Coco: I'm thinking about the USS Coco's Ship. Brandon: Seems a bit unoriginal. Everything related to you is Coco's this and Coco's that. Why don't you call her: The Interceptor. Coco: Meh. I'll think about it. (sees Brandon's smile) Why are you so happy? Brandon: I'm famous. I'm in a spaceship which is now ours. I even got a sports car. Oh and something else. Oh yeah. I'm not in the back anymore. Coco: I should fix that. Brandon: Can I fly her? Coco: No. Brandon presses a button and they become cloaked. Coco: What are you doing? Brandon: I'm just trying stuff out. Coco: That's wasting our fuel. Sarah: We're already here. Turns out that just put us past their scanners. Coco: This is like one of the best ships in the universe. (uncloaks the ship) The ship lands and the docking bay door opens. Brandon walks out. Sarah: Shouldn't we take this thing slowly? We are trespassing on government property. Brandon: Don't worry. I'm an international super hero now. I'll just scroll in and say that I'm looking to solve their alien problem. What could possibly go wrong? Brandon walks past a sensor. An alarm goes off. Brandon: I need to cut that alarm. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Astro blasts the alarm off the wall. Astro: There. Nobody noticed a thing. Soilders run down the hallways; armed. Soldiers start to surround Brandon. They stop and aim at their target. A man in uniform then steps out from the group of soldiers and looks at Astro. Uniformed Man: Alright. We're going to give you 'till the count of three to surrender or we'll shoot you where you stand, you alien scum. Astro: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Easy guys! I'm a super hero. See? Astro transforms back into Brandon. Some soldiers move back a little. They then step back where they were and load their weapons. Brandon, with his hands up: Can we talk about this over a milkshake or something? (smiles awkwardly) Heh... Later, Brandon is thrown into a room. Brandon: Hey! The Uniformed Man then steps inside the room. Brandon gets up. Uniformed Man: Sorry about my boys. They tend to get rough around trespassers and everyone else really. I'm General Matthew Gates. That means I run this place. Do you even know what you're getting yourself into, son? Brandon: I came because I was worried you didn't. I heard from a source that you're having troubles with an alien. General Gates: You believe in aliens? Brandon: General, I think both of us and everyone that say the news can believe in aliens. General Gates: You've got yourself a point. There's nothing to hide anymore. Not sure if its your fault or not but there are still some things the world shouldn't know. You should have been one of them but apparently that slipped right from under our noses and leaked to the public. However, it seems we have a leak in our transmissions. But never-the-less, I need your assistance on this, whether I like it or not. Later, Brandon, the team and the General are in an office with soldiers working in the background. General Gates: There was an attack at one of our bases that's been going on every week this month. Sarah: By what exactly? General Gates: Obviously, an alien. However, some soldiers are calling it some old sea curse since we're close to the ocean. They can't remember its name though so we call it Poseidon. It was the second alien we encountered when this very organization was first created. It tried to break in until it seemed to have gave up until just recently. I suspect that this has something to do with "it". Sarah: It? General Gates: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Brandon: Try us. General Gates: (sighs) I minus as well show you then. Come on. Gates leads the team to a basement-like level where it looks like containment units. Brandon: Wait. Is this Area 51? General Gates: Don't be so ridiculous. This is the containment unit. It's for materials that are unsafe in the hands of the Human Race and kept here to protect society. We don't capture any living aliens here only their toys and tricks. However, we made an exception with our first creature because it was the reason why we built here. Gates presses a button and puts his finger print against a scanner. He then pulls a small lever next to it and a steel window reels open revealing what's inside the container. Brandon: What is that? General Gates: We have no idea. Our scientists took samples and found no sources of hair, flesh, bones. Not even a membrane. Yet it breathes, it moves. The samples did however pull up an interesting and simply impossible fact: It's DNA consists of a billion samples of unknown alien genetics. So we call "it" DNA X. The General turns and faces the container to see a big, blob of green slime with eyes and arms which remains in the same spot. Sarah: But that's impossible. I mean there is a such thing as mutations and hybrids but this is beyond anything ever imaginable. Coco: But wouldn't all those genetics overlap or something. That's way too many for that big of a thing. Brandon: It's living DNA. Everything that makes up a living person is just a DNA sample for that. Cells, Nerves, Electrons. Oh no... I'm starting to sound like Sarah. General Gates: Back in the 18 or 1900s, an alien sighting was called up when something that looked like a meteor crashed from outer space close to the border. It remained in its crater for days and it was impossible to get it moved. So we built containment around it. Tents and stuff 'till we could piece more information on it. Then one day, it sort of activated and this creature came out of nowhere and attacked us. Sarah: Poseidon. General Gates: Yep. Something tells me he wants squishie face in there. We fought him off so we retreated. He came back the next day and the day after that. So our next best move was to build a base for the containment. To keep the creature and any unwanted guests out. It then developed into something bigger; specifically G.E.I.T: The Global Extraterrestrial Investigation Taskforce; the division you're in now. Sarah: Doesn't that mean Goat in Dutch? General Gates: Keeps others from asking for the truth. Just glad there's S.H.O.T and that other one. Brandon: Why would an alien want a big blob of DNA? General Gates: I'm not sure. While the team is talking to the General, DNA X closes its eyes and releases a wave of green energy from his body which goes past the container walls and through the walls outside the building. The Ultimatrix glitches out a bit but Brandon doesn't notice. Meanwhile, outside of the facility, a helmet rises out of the ocean with machine-like breathing. At the main gates, two soldiers are patrolling the area. Soldier 1: Can't wait to get off the night shift. Soldier 2: Got plans? Soldier 1: I would rather be watching the game with a burrito than watching out for sea monsters. Soldier 2: Aliens are real though. There's that guy that can transform into them inside now. Soldier 1: Smokes and Mirrors, Bob. Smokes and Mirrors. A big figure heads for the facility by walking. Soldier 1, seeing the figure, aims weapon: Halt! Identify yourself at once! The figure continues walking towards the base. Soldier 2, aiming weapon: Second warning. The figure continues walking. When it gets close enough, it extends its hands and fires water at the guards which throws them into the gate which knocks them out cold. The figure then makes its way into the base. The figure walks by the sensor and an alarm goes off within the base. General Gates: He's here. I'll grab my men. Come on! Brandon: Sounds like trouble. I'll take the shortcut. (presents Ultimatrix) Go! Gates runs out of the room followed by Sarah and Coco. Brandon presses the green button on the side of the Ultimatrix but the Ultimatrix doesn't activate. Brandon: Come on. Come on. Ultimatrix, in Brandon's Voice: Unknown DNA samples nearby. Brandon: Maybe later. (attempts to transform) Ultimatrix, in Brandon's Voice: This feature is unavailable. Please try again later. Please try again. Please try lateeerrr. (deactivates) Brandon: Aw man... (sees elevator taking off) (turns attention to staircase) (sighs) Brandon heads for the stair and starts to climb up. Meanwhile, DNA X is seen as close as it can get to Brandon in the container. Upstairs, in the facility, General Gates, with Sarah and Coco, and soldiers ready themselves at the main area. There are then bangs at the door. After a while, the doors begin to open forcefully and the figure is seen opening them apart. General Gates: Open Fire! Sarah: No wait! The Soldiers fire at the unseen figure but the projectiles seem to bounce right off it. General Gates, noticing: Cease fire! The Soldiers stop firing and witness as the figure walks, unharmed, into the light. The creature has a brown/orange-like suit of armor with a helmet that has a sort of grill on it which allows access to see. Coco: Looks like one of those old diving suits. General Gates: Where do you think they got the idea from? Sarah: Perhaps we can try talking to it, General. General Gates: I know what it wants and it can't have it. It's either going home or going to ash. The alien then extends its arms and releases a flood of water from its hands. Soldiers are then knocked off their feet and carried by the water. Sarah surrounds the General, herself and Coco in an energy bubble which is then floating on the water. Above the bubble is a railing platform which leads to the staircase. Brandon makes his way onto the platform. Sarah, opening the bubble semi-way: Brandon. Brandon, stopping and looking: Oh there you guys are. What happened? Coco, pointing: That happened. Brandon turns and sees the alien walking through the water towards the basement. General Gates: He's going to drown this whole place just to get DNA X out of here. Brandon, attempting to activate the Ultimatrix: Come on, Ultimatrix. Ultimatrix, powering back online, in cybernetic female voice: Ultimatrix is now back online. Brandon: Oh well that's new. Ultimatrix: Unknown DNA Samples are located nearby. Brandon looks at the alien walking through the waters. The Ultimatrix then projects a yellow beam from its side and scans the alien. It looks at Brandon strangely. The yellow beam then returns back into the Ultimatrix. Ultimatrix: DNA Sample Acquired. Features are now available. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slams down the face plate. He transforms into Electrix. Electrix: ELECTRIX! Time to make your visit a shocking experience. Sarah: Wait, Brandon. There are still soldiers in the water. You could hurt them. Electrix: I hate it when you're right sometimes. Looks like I need to get him out of the water. Electrix jumps from the platform onto a ledge where he runs across it and follows Poseidon. He sees a platform connected to a generator and activates it by feeding it energy. The platform then descends in front of Poseidon's path. It ignores it and walks over it. Electrix: Bingo. Electrix adds more electricity causing the generator to reel the platform back up with Poseidon on it. Poseidon looks confused and then attacks Electrix. Electrix grabs Poseidon and electrocutes him. Poseidon slams Electrix off and into a pipe. Poseidon, recovering: You have no idea what you're dealing with. (jumps off the platform) Electrix jumps after him and slaps the Ultimatrix symbol. He transforms into Loch Ness. Loch Ness: LOCH NESS! (grabs onto Poseidon) They both splash into the water. This splash pushes Sarah's bubble to a dry and above water area where the soldiers get onto. Poseidon starts beating up Loch Ness in an underwater battle. Loch Ness shoots out his hands but nothing happens. Poseidon does the same. From a view on the surface, a big fist formed from the water punches Loch Ness out of the water and onto another area above water. Poseidon climbs out of the pool and starts to walk away from Loch Ness. Loch Ness: You just messed with the wrong superhero. Poseidon: This isn't a time for heroes... Loch Ness: Maybe not. But it's a time for Ultimate Heroes! Loch Ness hits the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and spikes extend from it. There is an evolutionary transformation sequence that starts from the symbol and overcomes Loch Ness' body leaving behind the parts of his evolved form. When the sequence is over, Loch Ness has transformed. Ultimate Loch Ness: ULTIMATE LOCH NESS! Ultimate Loch Ness fires Hydro-Bombs at Poseidon which explode on contact and launch him into a wall. Poseidon gets up and fires a water blast from his hands at Ultimate Loch Ness whom absorbs its with his hands which then turn into water cannons. Ultimate Loch Ness fires rapid water shots at Poseidon who holds his hands out after a moment of getting fired upon and controls the water to fire back at him. Ultimate Loch Ness: You may control the water but can you control the plant? Ultimate Loch Ness pulls out a few pedals from his arms and throws them at Poseidon which grow upon impact into the wall trapping him. Ultimate Loch Ness hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms back into Loch Ness who transforms back into Brandon. Poseidon: Release me! Brandon: Not until you start talking. Poseidon: It doesn't matter. He's free now. The water has damaged the container by now. Brandon: DNA X! Brandon runs for the corridors. He decides to take a shortcut to the containment room. Brandon looks behind a corner and sees slime on the floor. He goes into a hallway which has a door at the end. He goes through the door and sees DNA X burning his way through a steel wall. DNA X stops and turns to face Brandon. Brandon slowly gets slowly and so does DNA X almost mimicking Brandon's steps. Brandon: I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to help. (extends hand) DNA X touches the Ultimatrix and a massive release of energy occurs. Brandon wakes up to see the team and the General. Brandon: What happened? Sarah: You went out cold. DNA X escaped but they're moving Poseidon to a relay point for The Mechanics. General Gates: I just want to thank you for saving our base, Brandon Tennyson. (helps him up) I hope we hear from you again just not anywhere near soon. Brandon: No problem, General. So I'll be taking my award badge thing now. General Gates, with a glare: You can get out now. The team then leave. Later, The ship is seen flying through the skies. Brandon: I think I can get used to this whole fame thing. Fans, Attention and Free Milkshakes. Like I said about a year ago, I think, its going to be a new beginning. The ship then flies off. Even later, at the relay point, Poseidon is still trapped to the wall which was damaged to move him. Footsteps are heard. Poseidon looks and sees a hooded figure approaching. Hooded Figure: You're the closest thing I could find to DNA X. Poseidon: You will never find him. He is far away from this place. Hooded Figure: But still on the planet. This rock. You are still connected to it. It feels what you feel. It summoned you to break it free. So let me demonstrate my power to it. Let me demonstrate that none shall define me. None shall define, Khan. (takes off hood which reveals a gray-colored humanoid with pointy ears, red eyes and a big chin with short, black hair that's long enough to be curled and reach up to his left eyebrow) Khan pulls out his hand with a red, hand-less gauntlet around it, activates it and grabs Poseidon's face with it. Two shadows are then shown. Screaming is heard and a flash of red. Now there's only one. Credits Major Events *Brandon's secret is revealed to the world *Brandon now owns a sports car *Coco now owns a spaceship *The Ultimatrix rewrote its coding *DNA X escaped *Brandon has a partnership with G.E.I.T and James Characters *Brandon (First Re-Appearance) *Coco (First Re-Appearance) *Sarah (First Re-Appearance) *James (First Appearance) *General Gates (First Appearance) *DNA X (First Appearance) *Jeff Thompson (First Appearance) *Wilson E. Douglas (First Appearance) Villains *Khan (First Appearance) *Poseidon (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Loch Ness (TV Appearance) (First Re-Appearance) (x2) *Astro (TV Appearance) (First Re-Appearance) *Electrix (First Re-Appearance) *Ultimate Loch Ness (First Re-Appearance) *Crusher (TV Appearance Only) *BrandonBot (TV Appearance Only) *Wildpup (TV Appearance Only) *Snow Bear (TV Appearance Only) *Spidermonkey (TV Appearance Only) Trivia *This is the first episode of'' Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero''. *This episode has been extended because its a series premiere. *This episode was delayed due to bad timing and Source code errors. *Many references to ''Alien Force'' episodes are shown in the news footages. *Despite reappearing on the series since The Original Series, Wildpup does not make an offical appearance. *A new alien was meant to debut in this episode but it didn't seem apporiate considering its species. *Unlike any of the previous series', this episode promotes the term, Ultimate Hero, which is used in the title of this series. *The episode was meant to end, originally, with a scene including the Ultimatrix and DNA samples but it was revised and accidentally forgotten. This scene will appear in the following episode however. *Despite having similar animation and writing, the format of the episode is different from previous ones and the animation is updated to look smoothier. *The first line of the episode was going to be: "Space... The Final Frontier." *Amy was meant to make a cameo appearance in this episode but it was cut out from the plot. *This episode uses the famous title pattern, "A Hero...", as seen in the titles of A Hero is Born. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 1 Category:Series Premieres Category:DNA X Arc Category:Season Premieres